Dear Riza
by xx.cityofangel
Summary: Always, Roy Mustang. Because she had always been the reason he chose to live. ROYAI.


_You were the one; I was in love. _

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist Riza's last name would be Mustang already.

The words in _italic _are Roy's thoughts. And yes, Maes is alive and well just cause I felt like revivng him.

P.S.

Dear Riza;

Well, it's been another day at the office. Paperwork, Fuery and his stuttering, Breda asking if he could have an extending lunch break to wander off to some new restaurant. We ended up all going for lunch, invariably, the restaurant was further than he said it to be, just outside of Central. We got back from lunch half an hour late after a rather rushed lunch. I don't think we're ever going to move up in the ranks with the rate of work we're getting done, but we didn't get caught sneaking back into office after our 'lunch break', so I guess there's still hope.

_(It was then that he realized there wasn't much he could tell her about that she couldn't have already predicted, she knew there schedule to the simplest and smallest details better than he did.)_

In any case, we made it back just in time, cause not a minute after we got back, the Fuhrer's new secretary showed up delivering paperwork that 'urgently' needed to be completed by our department. I think he just wanted to keep an eye on us, though. He keeps constant watch on us, now. He knows what we were up to at the last battle, I think, but of course you covered up our tracks too well for him to draw up any proof against us, and he can't accuse us without evidence without losing the trust of the public. So I have that to thank you for, I suppose.

I went to visit Havoc, today. He's doing better and can even walk around for a short duration of time now, thanks to the research of that Alchemist; the Healing Alchemist or whatnot. We (I got our subordinates to help pitch in for Havoc's surgery, not that they took much persuading, we all miss Havoc around the office, as terrible smelling his cigars are) had to pay a ton for him, but at least he's looking a lot happier. I'm grateful; I was the one that got him into the situation he's in, after all.

Havoc even met a girl, Lily or Iris or some other flower. Surprisingly, he's actually serious about her, and what's even more so shocking is that she's actually smitten with him. Didn't even bat an eye when she saw me.

_(He wouldn't go after the girl even if she weren't Havoc's.)_

Anyway, Havoc said he'd come visit you soon, once his legs are well enough to support him a little bit longer. And, once they're done healing, he says he'll even be able to come back and work for the military, not the on-action tasks he used to take part in, but working in the office and doing the paperwork would be fine. It'll be a relief to have him back. When I told him we'd be glad to have him back, all he did was laugh and say, "Struggling with all the paperwork, huh?" I guess he didn't realize what he said while he was saying it, but afterwards, his laughter cut off abruptly and he looked at me all solemn-like and apologized. I told him it was okay, he probably didn't even know what he was saying until it was out of his mouth.

After that, I went to visit Maes. As per usual, he practically drowned me in comments and pictures of his 'darlingest' Elysia, but I didn't mind this time; I'm still not quite sure why.

_(She could probably tell him why. She knew him better than he did.)_

I guess I'm just glad he's happy again after being all depressed and sulky having not being able to see Gracia and Elysia for over a month for our mission. He's gained the weight that he lost during that battle back, I'm glad. Everything's pretty much gone back to normal, though not quite. The office is still quieter than usual, you'd think with all the heat coming on, Breda and Falman would already be arguing about whether it's all right to be shedding their military jackets due to the weather and that library girl (I don't remember how to spell her name, sorry Riza, I know how much you hate it when I do that) sticking her head in and reciting parts of the military law to the two of them. But they don't. Queer, isn't it.

We don't get much action in our department now, what with the Fuhrer's suspicion of us and all. It doesn't matter much, with Maes, the library girl, Fullmetal and his brother working on investigating it all, I'm sure they'll draw up enough evidence to point fingers at the Fuhrer soon enough. Fullmetal was at Maes', and the two of them told me what they'd already managed to dig up. I'll tell you, it's a pretty convincing argument and Shortmetal kept rambling on about something that would leave no room for doubt or something like that. As you know, the loopholes and boundaries of law isn't exactly my forte. My part's pretty much done in this battle, I suppose. After all, my part's the snapping and alchemic equations, all those complicating laws and restrictions I'll leave to the two of them.

But even with my inexpertise, their conversation already sounds winning. In the middle of all the big words and such, Gracia came in and whisked me off to help her in the kitchen, I think she could tell the pressure their tenses and law loopholes were putting on my brain. How she managed to fall for a man like Maes, I'll never know. But weirder things have happened to me. You're one of them, you know.

_(Not that he'd take her away from his life, even if he could.)_

I should be getting to sleep, it's late and I have to report early to the head office. One of Bradley's underlings has to inspect my progress in the office or something like that, just another one of Bradley's conquests to keep his watch over me, I guess. I suppose he feels that he has more power over me doing little things like that, I suppose. Not that I care. Once he's knocked off top roost I couldn't care less about him.

I'll play along with his little games, he can't hurt me in any way, and even if he demotes me, it makes little difference. It won't last for long. This battle is almost over no matter what pawns he chooses to move. Checkmate, if you will.

I'll be heading off to bed now, early waking means I'll probably end up rushing to work with the uniform put on the wrong way again. I miss you.

Always,

Roy Mustang.

P.S. I wish you weren't dead.

_(He realized then that he missed her more than anything, even if he'd already realized this the moment he lost her, it wasn't as if the realization didn't keep crashing down on him every time he thought of her, still.)_


End file.
